Dinosaurs and Skim Milk
by Clintashagolden16queen
Summary: When a threat like never before threatens all the realms, Nick Fury realizes that the Avengers can't handle this threat all on their own. Fury decides on an unconventional to fix the problem.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Okay this is my first Avengers story ever and I'm excited about and genuinely hope that it doesn't suck. Enjoy and if the title doesn't make any sense to you, it shouldn't yet, but I promise that it will later. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, if I did half the movie would be clintasha scenes

Chapter 1- Imminent Threats

Nick Fury was not a man of theatrics, however when he found himself surrounded by threats that were, at best pressing and at worst indisputably imminent; even he could be led to drastic measures. The assembling of the Avengers nearly two years prior was nothing if not representation of this trait. Although, every member of the team was currently still in contact with one another, even Thor, who spent his time between presiding over Asgard and visiting Jane and the other residents of Avenger tower in Manhattan.

The Avengers tower, was where every one of the Avengers lived, at least part of the time; the most permanent members begin of course Tony and Pepper, along with Bruce Banner and Captain America. Thor and Jane would spend half of their time in the tower and the other half on Asgard. They usually worked on a schedule where one month they would spend on Asgard and the next on midgard. The other two partially residing members of the tower are Natasha and Clint, who spend their time shifting between missions for SHIELD and at Avengers tower.

Agent Barton and Romanoff, recently decided to begin to open up to SHIELD and the other Avengers about their long standing and not so well hidden relationship between one another. They shared a floor in the Avengers tower, however decided to keep their separate rooms at SHIELD headquarters.

Nick Fury recalled this information and took it all into account as he skimmed through each of the Avengers files. He realized that each of the Avengers was living their own lives and was plenty busy enough without being bothered with the next catastrophe that came around. SHIELD was monitoring a threat with the potential to destroy every known world.

Nick Fury knew all too well that this imminent threat was far too large for six heros, however special they may be to handle on their own.

So Fury did the only thing he could,

He broke his own protocol.

A/N I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, sorry if you didn't and if you did really hate please let me know and I will discontinue the story. Thanks :)


	2. Morning Routines

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, Thor would always be without a shirt if I did!

Chapter 2: Morning Routines

Natasha yawned and opened her green eyes, JARVIS had just informed her that it was currently 7 am. She noticed that Clint was missing from his side of their shared bed, as she got up and pulled on some clothes for her morning workout she suspected that he was already in the gym.

After making her way down about twelve flights of stairs, Natasha finally reached the gym floor. The elevator was quicker and more convenient but Tony has instructed JARVIS to play a theme song for each person who went into the elevator. Natasha had decided that walking down the stairs was better than listening to bulletproof every time she had to get to another floor. When she made her way into the large, brightly lit room that was lined with everything from yoga mats to punching bags to throwing knifes she picked a spot by the wall to throw her gym bag and wandered over to where she knew that Clint would be, the Archery area.

Clint was collecting the arrows out of the dummy's heads and chest that he had just shot a quiver full at when Natasha walked over to him.

"Finally decide to join the waking world?" Clint inquired as he pulled out the last arrow.

"How many mornings am I down here waiting for you to get your lazy ass out of bed?" Natasha shot back at him and looked satisfied when all she got in return was shrug and smirk from Clint.

They both completed their morning routine in the gym, which consisted for Clint of mostly archery with some hand to hand sparring with Natasha at the end and for Natasha a combination of knife throwing, using the punching bag and finally beating Clint in a sparring match.

"Alright, well now that you've had your morning ass kicking shall we go see if any of the others decided to get up yet?" Natasha asked as she walked toward her bag and the gym exit.

Clint nodded his approval and they both continued up the stairs, neither wanting to be plagued by their dreaded theme songs in the elevator. As they made their way to the common floor, they were greeted by Pepper, who was trying, without success to try to get Tony to focus long enough to sign his consent on a paper for Stark Industries.

Clint responded to Pepper while Natasha kicked Tony hard in the shin as she walked by where he and Bruce we working on some new technological contraption, to get Tony to pay attention to Pepper.

Later that same day, as the Avengers were relaxing in the sitting room, trying to explain to Thor that the blue ray disc they were going to watch would not fit in the old VCR player that Tony had for some reason left plugged into the huge flat screen TV, there was a knock at the door.

A/N OK SO I KNOW IT WASN'T THE MOST EXCITING CHAPTER BUT ITS JUST A FILLER SO THE NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER! Thank you to my one lonely reviewer, hopefully this story will gain more popularity. Anyway thanks for reading and please follow and/or Review!


End file.
